The Dice Roll
'DICE' Like many games, this one uses dice to determine whether the adventurers succeed or fail when they attempt difficult tasks or confront dangerous threats. The dice used are a set of specialised dice, including six 6-sided dice (also called Success dice) and one 10-sided die with two special icons (called the Feat die). Just remember that on the 10 sided dice, the 0 is the''' Eye of Sauro'n symbol and the 1 is a '''Gandalf '''rune A. On the six-sided ‘success’ dice, the 6 is a tengwar rune. 'HOW TO READ THE DICE' How to read the Feat dice The Feat die is a special 12-sided die that is used every time the game requires a die roll. It has been customised to produce numerical values ranging from 2 to 9, and features two special icons - a Gandalf rune (1) and the Eye of Sauron (0). The Gandalf rune is considered to be the highest result obtainable on the die. It would be usually a 20 value altough usually would guarantee a success on any die roll The Sauron is considered to be the lowest result possible on the Feat die. Under most circumstances, when the Feat die comes up showing the Sauron icon, the die counts as zero. How to read the success die Success dice are special 6-sided dice, customised to show the numbers 1, 2 and 3 in outline, and the numbers 4,5 and 6 in solid black. In addition, a special icon - the tengwar is defined on the 6. These dice are rolled together with the Feat Die when a character has a higher chance to succeed with an action generally thanks to his or her dots on a skill or special aptitude 'CONDITIONS' The physical and spiritual state of a character may affect his performance. Player-heroes are considered to be normally hale and fit to take action, but can be made weary or miserable during the course of play, for example by being hurt in combat or travelling across blighted areas. When a '''Weary '''hero makes a roll, all the Success dice that come up showing a result in an outlined number (1, 2, 3) are considered to have given a result of zero (in place of the numerical value shown on the face). When a '''Miserable' hero makes a roll and gets a Sauron 'on his Feat die, he suffers a bout of madness and temporarily loses control of himself. 'TARGET NUMBER Sometimes, the outcome of an action is almost guaranteed, while in other cases the player-heroes are risking their very lives. This is reflected by the Target Number (TN) 'DEGREE OF SUCCESS' To determine the quality of a success, the player counts how many special Tengwar (6) showed up on his Success dice If no Tengwar (6) icons were scored at all, the action attempt was narrowly successful (a success); if a single Tengwar (6) icon was scored, then the character’s accomplishment was out of the ordinary (a great success); if two or more Tengwar (6) icons were scored, the feat was absolutely exceptional and memorable (an extraordinary success) “EYEBALLING” A DIE ROLL RESULT As players will notice, it is not always necessary to know the precise total result obtained with a die roll, but only if it was enough to match or beat the Target Number. Together with the way the degree of a success is determined, this occasionally allows players and Loremasters to ‘eyeball’ the results of their rolls, quickly assessing success – and degree of success– without needing to count up the results every time. Example: The Loremaster calls a player to tests his hero’s Insight ♦♦♦ against a TN of 12. He gets a 6 on his Feat die, and 6, 4 and 3 on his Success dice. As 6 plus 6 already sums up to 12, the player rapidly ‘eyeballs’ the result, and notes he pulled it off with a great success. Category:Rules